


Crowley, We Need to Talk

by LadyKiwinisuki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Fluff, M/M, Possible Intimacy (bonus chapter), Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwinisuki/pseuds/LadyKiwinisuki
Summary: The end of the world has been averted, they've escaped their horrific dooms, and now Aziraphale and Crowley can live their lives out on Earth without threat from Heaven or Hell. But something is still bothering Aziraphale, something that he's had on his mind for quite some time now, and now it's better late than never that he gets his questions answered...





	1. Anxious

“Crowley, we need to talk… No, no… That sounds so… ominous, this isn’t meant to sound ominous… This is… well…”

Aziraphale anxiously fidgeted with an old greyish journal as he traversed the stairs of his newly restored bookstore, which he had just closed for the night, to go back up to his flat for the evening. 

Saying he was nervous would be an understatement at this point, especially considering the events of the past week.

He and Crowley had stopped the end of the world from happening, with a lot of luck, prophecy, and help from the child they had previously hoped to persuade into neutrality and later attempt to destroy, much to Heaven and Hell’s confusion and disapproval. 

After the events at the airfield, they met once more to discuss their inevitable meetings with their higher-ups in a graveyard and later on the bus toward London, where he sorely wished he had taken Crowley up on his offer to stay at his flat, but they had settled on going ahead with the plan that Agnes Nutter had predicted and presented to them, for both of their sakes and survival.

The next day went about as relatively smooth as they could have expected it to go. Their plan went off without a hitch, as they had tricked both Heaven and Hell and had their laughs while doing it. The capture had given them both a bit of a shock but they had been ready for it, being taken by their ‘respective’ higher ups.

As Aziraphale was taken down to Hell, he couldn’t help but savor the moment for a while, as surely this would be his first, last, and hopefully only time to ever see the other side. For Crowley, it must have been a surprise to be above the clouds again, or maybe he didn’t care. Aziraphale wasn’t sure; he could really only speculate at this point. The look Gabriel and the others must have had when Crowley stepped into the hellfire must have really been something priceless, not to mention all of those demons watching as Aziraphale had taken off his coat to go for a quick dip in the tub of holy water. Although he did get a bit worried when it gave him a small tingle, he just lowered himself in without as much as a wince as the holy water enveloped his body in its clear, almost weightless wetness.

He was actually amazed at himself. Aziraphale had literally gone into the demon’s den, Hell, and laughed in those demon’s faces in the form of Crowley while enjoying a nice dip in the holiest of holy water. Of course, this was unlike anything they would have ever seen. A demon, the demon Crowley, smirking down at all of Hell as he sauntered into the tub that was meant to be his death. And the same could be said for Crowley as he posed at Aziraphale, the first angel to show signs of rebellion since the last great celestial war, walking straight into a freshly lit hellfire, something just as deadly to angels as holy water is to demons.

Aziraphale wondered to himself how the whole thing went down, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself from asking Crowley for details, but at a later time, as something else was preoccupying his mind. When they returned each other's respective forms, Crowley had solidified a thought that Aziraphale had in his mind as he went into Hell to carry out their plan to have Heaven and Hell leave them be for a while… they were really on their own now…

Of course, they still retained their powers, abilities, and relative immortality, but they would definitely not be welcomed back into their realms anytime soon, if ever. At this point, however, Aziraphale felt alright with this, content even. Maybe it had taken him this whole time to realize it, but he had grown tired and perhaps even annoyed at the entire idea of upholding each and every angelic sanctity and commandment as he lived his life on earth. Of course he was a good being by nature, but even he had grown tired of being so conflicted over every choice in his existence. Now, he had a chance to live with a sense of moral ambiguity, of course he would continue to act benevolently, but now he doesn't have to feel like it was his job. In fact, it was like he now had to find a new purpose to fill the rather-large void now that he was no longer obligated to be an angel on a payroll, so to speak.

He could focus on his store, or his hobbies, or even… Crowley.

Aziraphale shook his head as he set the small leather book down on his writing desk. He had to focus. He needed to think straight… but all he could think about was what had happened in the past week, the past eleven years, and the entirety of the past six thousand years… all of his time with Crowley on their ineffable journey of being an Angel and a Demon on Earth.

“…how am I going to talk to him if I don’t even know what to say…? This has never been a problem in the past, so why now…?” Aziraphale questioned himself as he looked out the window, removing his jacket and setting it on a coat rack. “Our dinner at the Ritz was so… wonderful and it felt so special… Maybe this whole time, I’ve been questioning whether all of this was actually real or not… I haven’t even come to grips with this… Oh dear…”

Aziraphale paced around his living room and miracled some water to start boiling on the stove as he pondered his predicament. 

“I never even had the chance to speak to the Almighty… Perhaps she’s wholly ineffable herself…” he chuckled and sat down on the couch, “Who am I kidding…” He looked up at the ceiling, “God, are you there? It’s me, Aziraphale.”

A bright light shone in the room, taking Aziraphale by surprise as he was now sitting in a completely blank room, on an immaculate white lounge chair.

“Ask and ye shall receive, dear Angel.”

“God…?” he looked around, dumbfounded and a bit stunned. Were they being discovered? Did the angels manage to tell the Almighty about all of this? Obviously she would have already known, but-

“Be calm, Aziraphale. Clear your mind and be not afraid. I do not hold any punishments for you, only a token of gratitude and a word.” God spoke but was not seen, not like Aziraphale expected to see God, no one has. Ever!

“So… I’m not in trouble…?”

“No, you are not. Neither is Raphael. You both did well, and I am glad that the plan went along as, well… planned.”

“Really? …Wait, who is Raphael?” Aziraphale was a bit confused, but felt like he somehow knew the answer.

“That’s not important right now… Right now, I came to grant you your request. So what would you like to talk about?” God asked, her tone soothing and motherly, obviously.

“Wow… I didn’t think I would get this far… Almighty… So all of this, everything over the last six thousand years has all been a part of your plan? Above, Below, and here on Earth?”

“Correct.”

“So even… even Crowley and I… fraternizing all of these years…?”

“Of course. How else would Adam and Eve have gotten the Apple and gone out to inhabit the Earth? Or the mix-up with the Antichrist to where we are now? It’s not all as mysterious as it seems to be; I just keep the right people informed with the right amount of information.”

“So the Plan is ineffable… to a point?”

“That’s a great way of putting it, and yes, it is. The forces of Heaven and Hell should leave you two alone for a nice long while, but keep in mind that everything has an end, even Angels and Demons, and some things just can’t be held onto forever. One day, you’ll be ready to let go, as everyone and everything else will be. And you won’t have to be sad for it when the time comes, because you’ll be content with everything you have had and will have from this point on. I only ask that you do one thing for me, Aziraphale.”

“Oh? O-Of course, mum, what is it?” Aziraphale sat up, listening attentively as his wings unfurled from his back.

“Trust your heart, and live freely with those you love. And never be ashamed of what you feel is right, even when everyone else tells you that you are wrong.”

The light in the empty room began to brighten greatly as Aziraphale felt himself return to his flat.

“Good luck, Aziraphale. And go in peace, to love yourself and those you hold dear, for eternity...”

Aziraphale was speechless, as he was now back in his flat in a flash of bright light, in the same way he had entered.

He looked around, noticing that the small grey journal that he had placed on the writing desk was now in front of him on the coffee table.

“Mm… So it’s come down to this then… Even the end of the world couldn’t erase this inevitability… Alright then…” Aziraphale sighed and pulled out his cell phone, “Maybe he’ll be busy tonight…”

He dialed a familiar number, as he stood up, walked over to the window, and looked out over a fairly clear evening in Soho. The line rang a few times, before a tired but warm voice answered.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley answered with a yawn, stretching and popping his back.

“Oh, were you asleep? I’m sorry… I’ll just call later-” Aziraphale started, but was swiftly interrupted by a string of Crowley’s quick and unintelligible noises.

“Nah, n-no, I’m alright… was just resting… ‘s no big deal… What’s up? Everything alright?” Crowley sat up, full attention on the call.

“Well… I was wondering if you would want to have dinner or perhaps a drink tonight, if you’re not busy, that is…” Aziraphale quietly inquired as he looked back over at the notebook, then back out the window, “I was thinking we could open that 1905 bottle of chardonnay I had been saving for a while, considering the occasion…”

“Yeah, that sounds great, Angel… Do you want me to pop on over?” Crowley stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“Well… I was actually thinking that I could go to your place, maybe take you up on your offer from last week?” Aziraphale asked with a shy smile, his confidence spurred on by his excitement.

“Really? Did my tempting finally get you to come around?” Crowley chuckled, setting his coat down as he grabbed for a shirt instead. His eyes flickered with a sense of similar excitement as his angel’s, as he was quickly getting the jist of what Aziraphale was going for. 

The week had been somewhat tense for them both, as they were getting accustomed to the now-reduced tension on them. It was actually a bit ironic, the more the demon thought about it. They were stressed about not being stressed; it wasn’t too out of place, considering their botched kidnappings just a few days before. It almost seemed like luck that they managed to get through, thanks to the old witch.

“Well… Perhaps…” Aziraphale fidgeted with the small wing charm on his phone, “I think it would be nice to finally come over to your place, now that we don’t have to worry about the other sides hounding after us. I don’t think I’ve seen this newest place of yours yet.”

“Yeah… I think you’ll like it. You want me to pick you up?”

“Oh, well… Alright, if you don’t mind. I’ll grab my stuff and be right downstairs in a tic.” Aziraphale said with a shine of pep in his voice.

“Sounds like a plan, Angel.” Crowley grinned, grabbing his keys, “I’ll be right over.”

“Wonderful…~” Aziraphale contained his excitement, but was then taken off guard when the tea kettle he had started to heat up on the stove started to whistle, “Oh, I had forgotten about that… I’ll see you in a bit, Crowley…!”

“I’ll be right there, Angel.” Crowley softly tapped the end call button, then set out to grab his car and pick up Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sighed as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket; he quickly turned off the stove and moved the kettle to a cold back burner.

“Alright… Just need to get downstairs and grab the bottle and…” he looks over to his notebook once more, knowing what he had to do, "...spend the evening with my demon..."

He had a warm smile as he traveled down into the bookshop.


	2. Familiar

Crowley flicked his tongue out at the warm summer air, locking the door to his flat before walking over to his Bentley, keys in hand. He grinned, stepping into his car and starting it, the headlights cutting through the dark streets as he made his way over to Aziraphale’s.

He was actually relieved that Aziraphale called first, as the thought of calling him had swam through his head throughout the whole day. They had gone to the Ritz just a few days prior, but Crowley found himself restless with the thought of seeing him again. He thought it was a bit ridiculous at first, seeing that they’ve been around each other for the past 6000 years, but after the events of the past week, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than see Aziraphale again and talk and laugh with him. He didn’t care what they were doing as long as he got to spend time with him.

Crowley drove on, he grinned and turned on some Velvet Underground, as the sun finished ducking down below the horizon. 

~~~~~~

Aziraphale made his way downstairs and opened the backroom door, walking into the cellar where he kept his most prized books, collection of vintage wine, and other treasured items he had happened upon over the years. He looked around and found the aforementioned bottle of Chardonnay, grabbing it from the bottom shelf.  
“Alright… You can do this… What more assurance do you need than an OK from the Lord? …I still can’t believe that She said it’s okay… That was not the pat on the back I was expecting to get today…” Aziraphale slipped the bottle into his coat, then locked up the shop and headed outside, where Crowley’s sleek, dark Bentley pulled up, right as the angel made his way outside.

He grinned, knowing his friend would be right on time, as he always happened to be.

“Oi, got a midnight ride for an Angel here,” Crowley smirked as he got out of the driver’s side, looking up at the Angel on the steps of his bookshop, “Are you ready to enter the den of wickedness and evil?”  
“Well, it ought to be a much more enjoyable den than the last one I was in, that I’m sure of.” Aziraphale smiled and approached the car and its driver, a warm energy encapsulating the celestial being as he gazed tenderly at the malignant spirit, who shared a similar gaze from behind his umbral spectacles.

The two rode off together through the night, only a short drive from Crowley’s flat. There was a buzz of excitement between the pair of occult beings, as Aziraphale was especially excited to explore his companion’s living space and Crowley was similarly curious to be having the angel over for the first time, as he had barely realized that he had been going to Aziraphale’s home for years but not once had him over to his own domicile. He was glad the place was tidy enough, but he still had a pang of anxiety that it wouldn’t be good enough for Aziraphale. He was at least glad that those kinds of things didn’t really matter to Aziraphale, not in the same way they mattered to the other divine beings, who scoffed at the very existence of demons and other “unsightly” creatures. But still... he couldn't help but feel a sense of self-consciousness; he tried to keep it behind his usual, cocky grin.

As Crowley pulled up to his flat, he parked with an appreciative sense of care for his car, the car that got him through so many years and especially through the turmoil of the past eleven years. He ought to go get her shined later, maybe waxed too; she deserved a full spa treatment… but that would come later. Right now, he just wanted to get Aziraphale inside and have a nice, calm night of aged alcohol and talk about the world that isn’t ending. He could get a fire going, maybe make some pastries… they could make a whole night of it. He grinned at the thought as he got out and opened up Aziraphale’s door.

“Thank you, Crowley.” Aziraphale grinned up at him, getting out of the car.  
“No problem, Angel.” Crowley grinned back, but then noticed something on the floor under the passenger seat, “Oi, you forgetting something, Angel?”  
“What?” Aziraphale turned around, then quickly realized his mistake, “O-Oh! I’ve got it…!” he frantically reached in and grabbed the grey leather journal he’d dropped by mistake, stuffing it into his coat, "It's nothing... Everything is tip-top... heh..." he chuckled, trying not to sound nervous.  
“Hm…” Crowley eyed him for a bit, then closed the doors to the Bentley, gently, “Well, come right in, Angel, to my humble abode.”

Aziraphale gave a quick grin to cover up his small panic, then went forward with Crowley into his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, a bit of a transition chapter, but there are more on the way. Comments are greatly appreciated and can help me out with any issues I'm having. Thank you for the 300+ hits so far! I didn't expect it to be much but wow, thank you! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	3. Floral

Chapter 3

“Alright, home sweet home.” Crowley walked into through the mud room, setting his keys down on a small hook before taking off his shoes, “Feel free to take your shoes off, if you want. I’ll give you a little tour of the place, and then we can make ourselves at home with a couple of drinks to start off the evening.”  
“Right, thank you.” Aziraphale nervously smiled, looking around curiously at his new surroundings.

So this was Crowley’s home? He had half-expected to see some more Gothic-era decor, but this whole atmosphere was definitely a reflection of the serpent. Dark walls, intricate and artistic hanging lights, decorations from across every period in human history; it all gave off such a refined yet wild sense. He also noticed a few plants down the hall, deep green leaves poking out from around the corner of a wall.

Aziraphale took off his shoes, setting them next to Crowley’s, then started to walk towards the flora down the hall that took a temporary hold of his attention. Crowley took a second to notice this, as he was hanging up his coat, and he quietly watched as his inquisitive angel walked down the hall, obviously interested in something of his. It took him another second to realize what that sudden interest was in, and with a panicked blush, Crowley quickly came walking after him to attempt to lead his attention away from his ‘pets.’

“Err… Um, Angel?” Crowley attempted to grab his attention.  
“...Hm?” Aziraphale stopped and whipped around, “Yes?” The angel blinked a few times, his attention now away from the plants and focused intently on Crowley with a sense of child-like innocence and attentiveness.  
“Um… Care for a tour?” Crowley chuckled, obviously trying to distract the angel away from his plant room.  
“Oh, of course.” Aziraphale answered earnestly, oblivious to the demon’s maneuvering away from the room.

Crowley smirked, successful for the moment. He lead Aziraphale down another hallway, on the way to the lounge.

~~~~~

“And that about does it…” Crowley finished taking Aziraphale up and around the flat, minus the plant room that he was still a bit too bashful to show to his angel.

“It’s a lovely arrangement. Lots of space and mementos. Where did you keep most of these things? Some of those artifacts must date back to the Flood and Babylonia at the very least.” Aziraphale asked with a high level of intrigue.  
“Well, I’ve got hiding places all over. After I got this place, I just moved everything in here. Nice little things I’ve held onto for a while.”  
“You could color me impressed. The oldest I’ve managed to hold on were some Sanskrit manuscripts, a few mosaics, and some old outfits. I’m afraid that the moths must have gotten to a few of my coats when I wasn’t looking though. Dreadfully hungry things… but they are one of Her creatures, so I don’t hold that big a grudge against them...”  
“Yeah, nothing the occasional miracle can’t fix, eh? So… How about we head over to the lounge for a drink?”  
“I’d like that. I believe I left the bottle over by the door. Would you mind fetching it?”  
“Alright, alright. Just make your way over to the lounge, yeah?”

Crowley sauntered over to retrieve their beverage of choice for the evening, while Aziraphale, still pocketing a bit of curiosity for the room he had seen before, snuck his way back over to the corridor he had previously ventured to before Crowley swayed him away with his little tour. He knew his wily serpent companion had been hiding something away from him, and, while he knew Crowley wasn’t one for keeping secrets from him, Aziraphale knew he had to indulge himself in discovering this little mystery for himself.

Crowley found the bottle relatively quickly, then made his way back around to the lounge, where he noticed his angel was absent. He looked around, set down the bottle, and quickly made his way around several walls to try to catch the angel in time.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck…!” Crowley swore under his breath as he blushed almost profusely. He wasn’t ready to show Aziraphale his plant collection yet, he wanted them all to be perfect first... for his perfect angel.

As Crowley turned the corner and nearly tripped himself over his own feet, Aziraphale was standing in the middle of the flora-filled atrium, in awe of each and every different type of plant surrounding him. He almost felt like he was standing in the middle of a tropical forest with all of these beautiful, green, flourishing plants.

“Incredible… You’re all so beautiful… Crowley must spend so much time caring and nurturing you all to be this robust…” Aziraphale praised the plants as he went to gently admire the leaves of one of the taller plants, stroking one of the leaves with a feather-like touch.

The leaves began to shake with a bit of confusion at this new form of attention. They had only received attention from Crowley in the form of watering, fertilizing, pruning, and tormenting, so this new, positive form of attention was practically alien to them… but it did feel nice to receive some… love?

“Oh? I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask first…” he let go of the leaf he was caressing, unaware of the plants’ emotions. “I do apologize for being up front… I’m Aziraphale, Crowley’s friend.”

The leaves gradually subsided their shaking, picking up on the literal angelic glow of this “friend” of Crowley’s. They decided that they liked this being that wasn’t human but wasn’t a demon either, perhaps they were a friend indeed.

Aziraphale grinned, quietly admiring the collective of flora with a bright grin. He took his time to admire each plant from leaf and stem to soil and pot.

From the corner, hidden by the low lights, Crowley anxiously watched his angel as he admired his plants, but it wasn’t until he heard Aziraphale showering them with compliments that he began to ease up, his anxiety turning to timidness. He wasn’t expecting such praise for the plants that he himself didn’t think he had done good enough to fully care for, even though he meticulously watered, pruned, and fed each one of them, all while instilling unholy fear into them.

Crowley could feel an abrupt and unusual tightness in his chest, a sudden swelling of different emotions; he clutched his shirt, silently pleading for it to subside. He didn’t want Aziraphale to see him like this, even though he knew he wasn’t perfect to begin with. He knew he was a mess, as he always had been… since the Fall.

“Oh, you poor dear.” Aziraphale commented sadly, holding up a leaf.

Crowley turned his attention back to Aziraphale, watching and listening in.

“That’s a terrible little spot…” Aziraphale quietly spoke as he stroked the leaf.

Suddenly, as Crowley full-well expected, all of the other plants began shaking frantically, fearful and aware of their master’s eyes on them all. The plant the angel was holding was deathly still, knowing that it would be dealt with by the terrifying demon who had brought it here from a run-down nursery in the countryside just a few weeks prior. It dearly wished they would not have noticed, but it was too late now. It braced for its inevitable demise.

“Mm… I think we can keep this our little secret…” Aziraphale whispered to the plant as he performed a discrete miracle, fixing up the spot and leaving the plant wholly healthy and radiant. It even began to sprout a few flower buds.

Crowley’s eyes widened, as he was not expecting that, and neither did the other plants, who collectively stopped shaking when the miracle was completed.  
Aziraphale gently patted the plant with a small grin, blissfully unaware of the meaning behind the action he had just performed. He had unknowingly become a savior to these plants, a force of floral benevolence.

“Perhaps I’ll see you all again sometime soon… I need to get back over to Crow-” the angel turned, his eyes met with the sight of a flustered demon holding tightly to the bottle he had brought, “-ley… Oh… um…” Aziraphale nervously chuckled, then sighed, “…I am sorry, dear… I was just curious, and…”  
“Did you really mean all of that…?” Crowley asked as he looked up at his angel, both of their faces tinged with a soft ruby heat in their cheeks.  
“About… the plants…? I… I did… They’re very lovely…” Aziraphale shyly looked up at him, sincere and sweet as always.  
“Mm…” Crowley looked at him, then removed his glasses, “...thank you, angel… that… really means a lot…” he cleared his throat and held up the bottle with a small grin, “Shall we?”

Aziraphale smiled and nodded, and he followed Crowley back over to the lounge. The plants watched as the angel and demon left together, a warm glow enveloped the pair. They had seen this in their master countless times before, and now they knew why.


	4. Confession

“Well… To us?” Crowley raised his glass and looked to his companion for confirmation.  
“To us.” Aziraphale repeated with a confident smile as he picked up his glass as well.

*clink!*  
They delicately brought their crystal glasses together in a satisfying clash before they drank to each other. Crowley looked at Aziraphale as they both sipped, noting the slight tinge of rose in his cheeks and the delicate smile perched upon his pursed lips as he drank. Crowley grinned, feeling a pang of warmth and a growing sense of ease in the presence of his angel. He figured that, after so many millennia, this was one of the many effects that being with Aziraphale had on him, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He felt good around him, safe and secure… loved.

As Aziraphale sipped, he felt slightly abashed. He could feel Crowley’s eyes on him. Did he know? Did he somehow sense his thoughts about him?  
‘Oh no…’ he thought, ‘Did he look at my journal while I looked at his plants…??’ the flustered angel struggled to keep his questions and feelings under wraps as he sipped the delightfully fruity wine, attempting to ease his thoughts and bury them in the aged beverage.

The two finished their first glasses without realizing it, as they had locked gazes at the finish of their sips. They quickly became lost in each others eyes, pale blue angel eyes met the serpentine yellow eyes of the hosting demon, and neither could dare to look away, as they both became trapped in a visual embrace.

Aziraphale’s feelings of anxiety had quickly melted away, and as he felt a certain warmth coming from Crowley, he could feel the warmth of his own heart and cheeks growing within.  
The demon could feel his face turning some shade of pink as his angel looked at him in a way that made his innards melt. The same way any of his looks made him feel over the last six millennia, everything since the Garden.

They both felt something in that moment, something that they had only felt glimpses of in the past, passing moments of affection, of longing, of love.

Aziraphale had managed to blink, then looked at the glass he had been holding.  
“Um… well, one hundred and fourteen years must have really given this a kick, eh?” Aziraphale shyly chuckled and set the glass down on the table beside the bottle.  
“…I don’t think it’s just the wine, angel…” Crowley looked up at him, his cheeks still flustered and warm with a growing flame of passion, “I think… that it might be us…”  
“…You really think so…?” he timidly looked at the demon again, his stomach knotting up in a slight anxiety. He knew that there was truth to it, a truth he was ready to admit but was also terrified of. 

Aziraphale recognized that he had feelings for the demon, feelings he’s kept inside for a very long time, all out of fear that Crowley wouldn’t feel the same way about him… but when he stared into his eyes, he could see a glimmer he was all too familiar with, a glimmer he had seen over the last six millennia.  
In that moment, Aziraphale realized he was an absolute fool. Crowley had felt the same way. He loved him too.

Realizing this, Aziraphale’s heart began to race, he turned his gaze down as he lit up with a bright pink spread all across his face.

“Angel?” Crowley leaned in, putting his glass down on the table as he came closer, and attempted to console the flustered angel, even though he was just as close to the brink of some feeling or another welling over and spilling all over the place.  
“I… Oh, Crowley… I’m such a fool…” Aziraphale began to get a bit teary as he looked up at his companion again, “I’ve… held in so much for so long… and I thought that maybe… maybe I could…”  
“…could…?” Crowley gently took his hand as he gave the angel a look of reassurance, attempting to ease him.

The angel looked at him, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“…I… I love you, Crowley… I think I have for so many centuries now… but I’ve been too much of a coward to say it…” Aziraphale opened his eyes again and looked at him, a bright blue shine in his irises, as his feelings were finally coming out, “I love being with you, I love doing things with you, I love who you are! I couldn’t imagine an existence without you… and there’s no one else that I would have made it this far along with… Crawley, Crowley, Anthony… I love you so much…”  
“A-Ah…” Crowley’s eyes were wide, like he had just been struck by some holy bolt of lightning, like an unholy hoofed ruminant stuck on the interstate, like a demon caught in the light of a pansy angel.  
“C-Crowley…?” Aziraphale looked at him, suddenly losing all the confidence he had built up for this moment; it had all toppled down as if struck by the stinging, piercing arrow of rejection.  
‘Oh god, oh no…’ Aziraphale immediately provoked a tempest of negative thoughts and emotions, consuming his mind and tensing his rapidly beating heart, ‘…he didn’t like it… I want to discorporate, I just-’

As if time had suddenly been turned back to full speed, Aziraphale’s storm of rising adverse thoughts suddenly vanished as he felt himself caught up in an abrupt embrace as sinewy arms were wrapped around him somewhere between tightly and endearingly. 

The serpentine demon sniffled as he struggled to hold back dark-golden tears.

His wish had finally come true.  
His angel was finally, truly his.  
He loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got one more chapter for this one after this, but I am thinking of writing something smutty as a bonus chapter, but we'll see (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
Let me know if this is something y'all would want to see and if you've liked this little piece so far. Thank you again to everyone and for 500+ hits and all the kudos and bookmarks! It means so much to me ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆


	5. Finale

The pair of celestials was completely stunned, each in their own way.

Aziraphale had managed to return the gesture and unconsciously hugged Crowley back, his face completely flushed with an array of changing emotions, his eyes filled with amber tears of confused joy.

Crowley was similarly stunned, but for a different reason. He had watched his angel let out his emotions, something he wished he had the courage to do after all of these years. All he could think to do was embrace him, as a response to his confession. He couldn’t think of what to say, or do, or feel. All he knew was that he loved Aziraphale as much, if not more, than he loved him.

“…Crowley… my dear… There’s something I’d like to show you…” Aziraphale gently reached between them into his coat pocket and pulled out the small worn journal he’d been so precarious about, “…I… I’ve been keeping a small record, over the years…”

“…record of what…?” Crowley softly inquired, still holding onto him with nerves on edge and shyness ablaze in his chest.

“Well… of you… It started as just some small notes on things I had seen you say or do… but… after time… it became things I really started to observe about you… things you liked or disliked, your sense of style, the… the way you would look at me when you thought I wasn’t noticing…” the Angel softly blushed, as he pried open the straps on the small, leather-bound book.

Crowley’s cheeks gained another shade of amber, as he looked aside; he had a feeling Aziraphale would notice him at some point, but he hadn’t realized he already did.

“…and so I kept all my observations and sketches and everything else tucked away in here… so… now… I want you to have it…” Aziraphale slightly pulled out of the demon’s embrace to timidly hold the modest tome up to him, and he chuckled to himself and added, “I do suppose this is ironic..”

“Ironic how…?” Crowley asked, looking at the book in the seraphic’s hands.

“Well… it’s like the perfect metaphor. I’m literally giving you my literal and metaphorical feelings.” Aziraphale smiled and softly laughed, a warm glow practically streamed off of him as he now became jovial once more.

Crowley gazed upon him in earnest admiration; he placed his hands tenderly over Aziraphale’s hands, “…would… would you want to read me a bit of it…?”

Aziraphale looked at him, his face taken to a look of momentary confusion before an affectionate smile came across his lips, “Of course, my dear… I’d love to.”

The angel and the demon adjusted their seating arrangements before Aziraphale gently opened his magnum opus and began to read passages from it, detailing his observations of the Demon known as Crowley, the Serpent, as well as showing Crowley his scattered illustrations of the demon’s various fashion choices throughout the centuries, some even rated on a scale of one to ten.

“-And as I can tell, Crawley, or Crowley now, prefers to appear as a male for the most part, but occasionally he will present in a female form. Perhaps this is for disguise purposes or personal preference, I am not sure. Will try to observe without being too obvious.” Aziraphale accounted from one of the chapters, and added, “I never did come to a clear-cut conclusion on your preferences, but I just accepted them as is.”  
“That’s sweet, Angel. To be honest, I just went for whatever I was in the mood for. You could say it was just a fluidity kind of thing; one day to the next, it'll be something different. One, the other, both, neither; just depends.” Crowley admitted.  
“That sounds very you, dear. I’ll have to make a note of that later.” Aziraphale mentally noted for the moment, as he could write that explanation verbatim later on.  
“What else ‘ave you got on me?” Crowley inquired, wrapped up in curiosity for the angel’s observations and opinions of him. It was an exploration that he had both wondered about and had grown anxiety over, but the way Aziraphale spoke about him made him feel something so special and indescribable inside.

Aziraphale grinned and flipped through the pristine pages; he was both relieved and a bit bashful in his readings of his observations, but he knew that Crowley was paying full attention to him and so he would not fail to deliver.

Aziraphale continued on to different tales about their more historical encounters on “business” that would usually end up in some sort of stalemate/celebratory drink. He also recalled how he had noticed that Crowley’s eyes were something he would occasionally ponder and speculate over, mostly on their color and appearance. One of his other comparisons involving his eyes also included several illustrations comparing his eyes to several species of snakes from different regions around the world.

“If there was ever a moment I got the best look at his eyes, it would have to have been in Rome. He and I had partaken in a few drinks [edit: more than just a few] and then went for oysters. It was closer to dusk and we were in private, so he had removed his glasses. He said ‘I prefer it in the dark, not just the whole demon bit, light just kinda hurts my eyes. The whole snake bit and all.’ And after a few more drinks, I couldn’t help but stare at his eyes, and for some reason, I felt like he didn’t mind. I think he was feeding into my curiosity. Or he was smashed, one of the two.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong there, Angel.”  
“Oh, on which?”  
“Yes.”  
“…That doesn't tell me much, dear.”  
“I know, but I remember that… And I think I was just as lost in your eyes as you were in mine…”  
“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale smiled warmly, very much touched by that, “My eyes aren’t very special…”

Crowley sat up, looking at him as if he had offended him,  
“Aren’t special?” he repeated back at him, “Your eyes are bloody beautiful. They’re warm and inviting and full of life! Your eyes alone put those shit Archangels to shame!”  
“Mm… Really…?”  
“Angel, I wouldn’t lie to you. You know that.”  
“Yes… I do…” Aziraphale looked up at him, setting the journal aside, “Crowley… there’s something else I’ve always wanted to do… the journal can wait for now…”  
“Mm… Of course, Angel… Anything…” Crowley looked him in the eye, a breath caught in his throat as he could see the sheer honesty and light in Aziraphale’s eyes.

Aziraphale scooted in closer, taking one of Crowley’s hands as he kept his eyes locked with those amber, serpentine eyes, his own cornflower-blue eyes glinting with love.  
“…I want to… to… oh bother…” Aziraphale pursed his lips, then gave up on his words and leaned in, pressing his lips to Crowley’s with a certain desire that had been building up for centuries upon centuries.

Crowley’s eyes widened immensely before he almost instantly closed his eyes and kissed back as he held the Angel’s hand with passionate intent. His other hand snaked up and knit into Aziraphale’s hair as he gently brought the Angel in closer, into a deeper kiss, while keeping things slow and relaxed for both their sakes.

Aziraphale felt such warmth building inside of him, a feeling of love quite familiar to him but now so much more prominent and up front, that he felt silly for not acting on this all sooner. He gently pulled away from the kiss to speak.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale said as he took in a few breaths.  
“Yes, Angel…?” Crowley listened again, intently.  
“...I am glad I’ve come clean with all of this… but… what if the apocalypse had not been prevented…? Would we have ever gotten the chance to say any of this to each other…?” Aziraphale posed this question with a degree of timidity, not wanting to think of the other possible outcomes that could have come to pass, the much less desirable fates they may have faced.

“Hm…” Crowley pondered this for a moment, thinking of what he had already been thinking of the past week, “...for starters… we probably would have had to have fought each other…”  
“Oh, lord, but I could never…” Aziraphale admitted, gently squeezing the serpent's hand.  
“I know… Of course, I know, Angel… And I could never either… I probably… would’ve run off, like I said I was going to…” Crowley scoffed for a second, “...I still would have gone after you, to try to convince you to come with me… That’s what I was going to do, before the bookshop…”  
“Mm… it’s alright… That whole ordeal was a series of mistakes and misunderstandings.”  
“What sort of… misunderstanding?” Crowley raised a brow to this, as Aziraphale hadn’t filled him in on the details before he was discorporated.

“Well, it’s a bit of a complex story… but I’ll give you the short of it. Sergeant Shadwell had made his way into my shop and accused me of blasphemy and “seducing women” of all things, but before I could explain myself, I had accidentally stepped into the celestial circle I have under the rug for calling up to the top.”  
“Nck… No wonder I always hated that spot… And so you discorporated? Do y’know what could’ve started the blaze? I… almost thought that a demon might’ve started it…” Crowley admitted, expressing his concern.  
“Well… I don’t believe that Shadwell had done it… he may have… knocked over a candlestick, perhaps? …Candles can be so dangerous, but the top doesn’t approve of the electric tealights just yet… so yes… and… you went into the bookshop, fully blazing, to look for me?”  
“...Yes… I didn’t know if you were alright… it was this feeling I had… snake intuition maybe… and when I couldn’t feel you… I thought… I thought I had lost you… I thought Heaven or Hell had… killed you…”  
"Crowley…"

Aziraphale gently brought the demon in for a gentle embrace,  
"...I'm sorry for worrying you like that… I know that I'd be just as torn up if I thought I'd lost you as well… Crowley… You mean the world to me. We've had some difficulties, but we've seen each other through the last six thousand years… I wouldn't have had it any other way…"  
"...Even with the struggles and things we've witnessed…?"  
"Well, dear… dare I say, it was all worth it to get here, to this moment… with you…" Aziraphale gently pressed a kiss to the demon's forehead.  
"...I love you, Angel…" Crowley reached for their half-full glasses of wine, handing Aziraphale his glass, "Will you have me, for the rest of eternity?"  
"I would like that very much…" Aziraphale grinned and took the glass, "I love thee with all of my heart and soul…" Aziraphale spoke in the language of Angels, something he hadn't done in a very long while.  
"And my heart and soul are forever yours as yours are forever mine." Crowley responded, albeit a bit rusty in his speaking.

Aziraphale grinned brightly, his pearlescent wings unfurling carefully from his back as his halo shone above him.  
Crowley gazed at him with a warm smile, as he too let his wings and broken halo appear. 

And for once in his existence, he wasn’t ashamed of them. In fact, he could feel so much love and warmth in him, in his hands, and in front of him. He was exactly where he wanted to be, with the one he always wanted.  
“So… I suppose you’ll be staying the night?” Crowley inquired with a sly smirk.

Aziraphale chuckled, grinning and holding his companion’s hand,  
“Sounds like a tempting offer from a tricky demon… I’ll accept~” he answered, leaning in and kissing the tip of Crowley’s nose.

Crowley blinked and smiled warmly, laughing a bit before drinking the rest of his glass,   
“Sounds like we might need a bit more wine. I’ve got just the thing.” he set his glass down and placed a gentle peck on the angel’s hand before leaving the room.

The angel watched him go with a soft grin and an amorous feeling in his chest, he looked up and closed his eyes,  
“Thank you… Thank you so much, for everything…”

And as the angel and the demon continued on with their night, sharing memories and wine, stealing occasional kisses, and relishing in this newly uncapped truth, She watched in content, knowing that two of her dear creations were finally together, after six thousand years of slow-burning, well-intentioned, silent pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very very sorry that this update is coming so late. There were a lot of things that happened in the past couple weeks and I hope you all may understand and accept my apologies. (In short, death of a friend's close relative, complications with my own relatives, job searching, depression, etc). I'm more than likely to make some additional content to go along with this and may post them soon. Again, I'm very sorry, but I did my best to write as I got inspiration and had time in between everything that occurred and I very much enjoyed writing this and contributing what I can to the community.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first Good Omens fic that I'm posting. I hope people like it and I'm still writing more chapters after this (along with other fics), so I'm not sure how long I'll make this. I don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter, but I'll try to get it up in a reasonable time.  
I'm also going to be taking a few artistic liberties with some characters (i.e. God) but I think this will be focused solely on Crowley and Aziraphale with mentions of other characters at most. (and I'm on board with the headcanon that Crowley was Raphael, but that won't be too important a detail in this fic)


End file.
